


A Shadow of a Crow

by fluff_bomb



Series: The Death of Love [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_bomb/pseuds/fluff_bomb
Summary: It's the last chance you'll have to make a decision. Is love really dead?





	A Shadow of a Crow

**Author's Note:**

> \--A bit of a a misnomer, it won't be the last chapter of the series and I might change the name later but I'm in a hurry for work and also I haven't checked it, I just really wanted to post before I went to work hahahaha ok, more later bye for now--
> 
> Nearly two years since I began this story haha. Formerly "The Final Scene", I'm back from work, I might keep editing this and changing bits even though I posted it already but I was too excited and now I want to add things haha. I couldn't settle on a title I liked so feel free to suggest to me some better ones. And my apologies for each one getting shorter and shorter haha. My notes are practically longer already. =_=

In the end, it’s time that gets the best of you.

 

* * *

 

Nothing defines you quite like loneliness.

Itachi, although isolated was never alone like you. He had Danzo and Hiruzen, then he had Obito and Kisame. True that they were not the perfect companions, Hiruzen did little to protect him but he upheld his wishes for Sasuke until his death.

And Danzo.

You know many would say that Danzo was an enemy of the Uchiha and perhaps that is true but it was his respect for Itachi that made him of any worth. It cannot be forgotten either that Danzo’s wishes for the resolution of the coup were partially mirrored by Itachi. How can the blame be solely laid at his feet when it was Itachi who made the final choice. Truly Danzo had the best interests of the village at heart and he was right in believing Sasuke would try to harm it. His downfall was believing he could have any influence over the future after his death.

As for Sasuke, he was more alone than Itachi ever was. Forgotten by his family, Itachi was the only one to remember him and he abandoned him as well but even he found support. With Naruto, with Sakura, with Kakashi and Orochimaru too.

So who did you have?

There was no one to teach you, or nurture your skills. You learned from life, time, strangers. Life has hurt you, and many times over. You carry a cloak made of your own mistakes, there are so many now it is nigh impenetrable.

 

Trust is gone.

Hope is gone.

Love is dead.

 

So here you stand at the head of the beast. You pull the strings of the corpse you made. There are no more secrets to be found.

Itachi, once on a pedestal so high above you, begins to crumble. At first, it’s just a crack, so thin it might as well be invisible. But then the crack widens, it becomes a hair, then a spider web and finally it begins to flake and you see a glimpse of what's behind and it's something weaker than what you saw before. 

You pick at the surface slowly peeling it back, it comes away more easily every time until you are ripping the pieces from it. As you tear the last of it away, it's true identity is revealed and all that is left are the fragile remains of a former God. 

You’ve spent your life fighting to be here and now you’re here and it feels like failure. You were chasing a God who didn’t exist, so convinced were you of his perfection you never considered you were wasting your life. Never believing anyone but you could wear a mask so convincingly but it was your mask, you put it there. Only you could fool yourself.

Now he’s sick, dying even. Trying to repent for his own mistakes. Praying to a God he doesn’t realize is not real.

Sasuke.

And now you watch as the final scene plays before you. 

A cough and blood spills on the ground. A stumble forward and a step closer to death.

 

There won’t be a next time.

There won’t be another chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok homies. I have a new micro chapter written but its pretty much a completely different vibe to this one. I'm not sure if I should post it as part of this story line but it also wouldn't make sense as a stand alone. I'm not gonna lie, it's pretty messed up and that's coming from me, who wrote this story haha. Anyway let me know what you think, should I continue this arc or go on the crazy tangent?


End file.
